reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Myriad Head Coiling Dragon
General Information Myriad Head Coiling Dragon is rare formation path beast. Like it name suggests, it has a large number of dragon heads, to be exact ten thousand each with a different appearance. Unlike most beasts, it searches for a suitable environment with an earth vain where it would bury itself into the ground, with its tails, connecting to the earth vain and extracting its nutrients. At this point it would become stationary and wouldn't be able to move under normal circumstances without severing it's connection to the earth vain, which in turn would result in it's death. This type of beast is on the weaker side of the immemorial desolate beast spectrum. It does however possess numerous dragon heads with rank 6 and rank 7 power, each being able to act and attack 'independently' with attacks like dragon breath, making it a formidable enemy even without the immemorial head. It has also the formation path ability to create closed formation spaces, able to entrap the target, making an escape rather difficult, and at the same time, separate the target from potential reinforcements. The formation space also allows the dragon heads to appear anywhere inside this formation space resulting in surprise attacks from them, making it more difficult to coordinate and defend against them.ch. 1466 - 1467 Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 - 1967) During Lang Ya Sect's exploration of Tai Qiu, one such beast entrapped three Lang Ya Sect hairy man Gu Immortals, and later the few Shadow Sect Gu Immortals along with Bai Ning Bing and Xue Er. Right before they decided to retreat the immemorial dragon head awoke and sucked them into its formation space where they had to defend against a myriad number of out-of-nowhere appearing dragon heads. The pressure on everyone greatly increased with the passage of time, until one hairy man Gu Immortal died and Xue Er almost followed suit if not for Black Tigress' intervention. Shortly after this perilous situation, Fang Yuan arrived on the outside and fought against the beast, using the Purple Mountain True Monarch's killer moves, resulting in a swift victory with the immemorial head cut off and the rest of the beast subdued. Fang Yuan decided to sell this beast to Lang Ya Sect for contribution points, with Lang Ya Land Spirit joyfully accepting, wanting it to turn into another 'base' for the exploration of Tai Qiu. Trivia * Even after the immemorial dragon head is cut off (and it's strength falls), as long as there are living heads remaining, the beast will live on. And after the passing of time, one of the heads would rise to become the new immemorial dragon head (and it's strength would once more rise).ch. 1467 * It is not impossible to relocate this beast, however special methods, which aren't known by many, are required to do so. * Between Gu Immortals, this beast is known as a natural immortal formation. This means this formation has the power of an immortal formation from the get go, without the use of any Immortal Gu. * This beast bears some resemblance with the mythological Hydra. References Category:Immemorial Desolate Beast Category:Formation Path